bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Annaleisa Austerlitz/Tropes
A-G '''All Germans Are Nazis:''' Inverted, as with almost all modern day Germans. '''Added Alliterative Appeal/Alliterative Name:''' Annaleisa Austerlitz. '''Author Appeal:''' Ann is shy, wears headphones, her breasts are large, her armor leaves ''very'' little to the imagination...yeah, it'd be easier to say what likes the author didn't incorporate. '''Boobs of Steel:''' While not physically the strongest member of Xcution, she is the female member with the largest bust and her abilities are powerful. '''But Not Too Foreign:''' Word of God confirmed, Annaleisa is part German and Japanese. Her being part Geman plays this trope as straight as possible. '''Chainmail Bikini:''' If you know what Annaleisa's armor can actually shield, then you win a prize because I haven't the foggiest idea. '''Continuity Nod:''' The headphones Annaleisa's wears were created by Tite Kubo himself, taken directly from the Bleach Artbook, ''Bleach: All Colour But The Black''. '''Custom Outfit of Sexy:''' Ann's armor. Fullbring Resurrection armor forms like all Clad-type Fullbring, directly over whatever the caster is wearing. Ann's Resurrection breaks these rules, completely blowing her clothes apart as they form around her bare form. She is less than pleased by this. '''Dojikko:''' Annaleisa can trip over absolutely nothing at all. Yes, she can even trip underwater. '''Dumb Blonde:''' Averted. Despite her clumsiness, Annaleisa does fine in the brains department. '''Expy:''' Of Tearju Luntaique from ''To-LOVE-Ru Darkness'' '''Even The Girls Want Her:''' Word of God states that both boys ''and'' girls notice Annaleisa's cute appeal. '''Going Commando:''' Annaleisa wears nothing under her skirt in her Resurrection form because when it's activated, her clothes are destroyed. She obviously tends to avoid kicking the opponent. '''Gratuitous German:''' Her name is in German, and she can speak it. H-P '''Hair of Gold''' '''Hello Nurse:''' Word of God confirmed. '''Lady of War''' '''Literal Minded:''' Shows slight shades of this when she names an attack '''Boom Bubble Gum Pop'''. It's a bubble. When it pops, it booms. '''Meganekko''' '''Musical Attacks:''' Her powers revolve around music. '''No Social Skills:''' To the point where she should be hospitalized, not going down to eat because of a new arrival. She thankfully adjusts to new people, but it's still rather debilitating. Notably, this weakness tones down in battle. '''Only Known By Their Nickname:''' In universe and out of universe, it's just easier to call her Ann. Q-V '''Red Eyes, Take Warning:''' Played straight and subverted. Despite being part of an organizational that goes around stealing powers, and killing off potential members who decline joining, Annaleisa is the kindest person you could ever hope to meet. '''Sexy Secretary:''' Annaleisa is this to [[Sonzoku Jyuutoshi]]. '''Shout Out:''' The name of her Fullbring, '''Stereo Heart''' is named after the song of the same name. And it continues. Her enhanced Fullbring name, '''Music of the Heart''', is a Shout Out of it's own to "Colours of the Heart" by UVERworld. '''Boom Bubble Gum Pop''' is a dual Shout Out to both the signature move of the Digimon Patamon, and the genre of music. '''Specs of Awesome''' '''Tall, Blonde, and Bishōjo:''' Only in appearance, her personality differs vastly. '''The Glasses Gotta Go:''' Strangely, she doesn't remove them. In her Resurrection form, they just disappear. '''The Empath:''' Of a unique variety, she doesn't control emotions, her powers vary based on the emotions she feels. '''Trailers Always Spoil:''' Of the non-motion picture variety, Ann's image gallery shows the sketch for her image, which has been in the making for ''four months''. Spoiled it for anyone who was remotely curious. W-Z